Christmas'kiss
by Ai-sama-neko
Summary: C'est bientôt Noël à la guilde. Mirajane a donc décidé de faire un "petit jeu" qui consiste à piocher un papier sur lequel est écrit le nom de la personne à qui il faut offrir un cadeau, et un autre sur lequel est marqué ce qu'on doit lui offrir. Quelle ne fut la surprise de Lucy lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle devra offrir comme cadeau à Natsu... Un baiser! (NaLu )


**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de début de chapitre: **Hello :3 Voici un beau OS sur noël que j'avais écrit... à noël quoi ._. Mais je le met maintenant :3 Profitez bien ^^ Bonne lecture!

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

Bonjour, je m'appelle Mirajane Strauss et je suis la barwomen de la célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail, et connu pour être mannequin dans le journal « sorcerer magazine ».

Dans ma vie, je n'ai qu'un seul objectif : Mettre tout Fairy Tail en couple !

Chacun à sa passion, la mienne c'est ça ! Je suis prête aux méthodes les plus radicales pour mettre deux personnes en couple… Je peux aller jusqu'à les enfermer dans une pièce froide, sans lumière, sans fenêtres, insonorisée et eux sans leurs habits !

Mes amies disent que j'ai tendance à devenir psychopathe lorsqu'il s'agit de ce sujet… Mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi elles parlent !

D'ailleurs, dans peu de temps – trois jours plus précisément- ça serait noël… La fête idéale pour appliquer mes plans ! Je bouillonne d'idée à cet instant précis ! Il ne me reste plus que très peu de temps pour les mettre en place, donc j'y cours ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Toute la guilde était rassemblée devant le comptoir où la barwomen et le maître se tenait, soit disant pour leur annoncé quelque chose des plus importants. Lorsque le silence pris place, Mirajane commença à leur expliquer (et imposer) son idée :

- Comme vous le savez, dans quelques jours sera Noël et—

- Il y aura un bal et tout le tralala, tout le monde le sait Mira ! Pas la peine de tous nous convoquer pour ça ! l'interrompit Grey.

- Ouiii, mais c'est pour autres choses que je vous aie rassemblés ! C'est pour vous dire que je vais organiser un « petit jeu »…

La mage aux cheveux blanc établi une courte pose permettant à tous les mages de déglutirent. Son sourire et son ton ne présageaient rien de bon… Elle allait encore leur sortir un de ses plants farfelu que personne ne pouvait lui refuser !

- Donc, je disais, pour rendre Noël plus palpitant qu'il ne l'est déjà, j'ai mis dans ces deux boites-ci, continua-t-elle en montrant deux petites boites en carton, des bouts de papiers. Dans la première se trouve tous les noms des mages de la guilde, et dans la deuxième, il y aura marqué le nom d'un cadeau. La règle est simple, vous devez piocher un papier dans chaque boite et vous devrez offrir le cadeau de la seconde boite au mage de la première boite pour Noël.

- Pff… Je joue pas. Grogna Gajeel.

- Et tout le monde joue ! Rajouta Mirajane avec un sourire qui faisait flipper. Bien, commençons ! Faites-moi une belle rangée bien faites et piochez chacun votre tour !

Les mages s'exécutèrent. Le tour de Lucy vînt assez vite, et Mirajane qui était en train de regarder ses amis les uns après les autres piochez lui dit d'un ton mesquin, en appuyant bien sur son prénom :

- Oh ! C'est à ton tour LU-CY.

- Euh… Oui…

Elle mit sa main dans le seul petit trou de la boite permettant l'accès à l'intérieur pour ne pas que les « participants » puissent voir ce qu'il se passe dedans.

Lucy sentit un papier lui « sauter » - si l'on peut dire ça comme ça- dans la main, qu'elle retira ensuite. Elle put lire sur le papier le nom d'un mage qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement « Natsu ».

Elle soupira. Quelle cadeau allait-elle devoir lui offrir, à lui qui ne comprenait pas la valeur des choses. Elle pria silencieusement pour que ça ne soit pas quelque chose de trop coûteux [Moi : Quelle radine c'te Lucy U_U Blaze : tout comme toi]. Puis, elle passa à la deuxième et dernière boite : ce fut la même chose que pour la première, un morceau de papier se précipita dans sa main. Elle le retiré et l'ouvrit tout en se répétant mentalement « Pas quelque chose de trop cher, pas quelque chose de trop cher, pas quelque chose de trop cher… ».

La, pour le coup, elle fut servi. La chose qu'elle devait lui offrir ne coûtait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout cher. Elle était même _gratuite_. Enfin, au sens monnaie car au sens sentimental, c'était autre chose…

Elle devînt aussitôt rouge lorsqu'elle s'imagina offrir « _ça_ » à Natsu... C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Comment pourrait-elle ? Bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, elle ne pourrait pas, il était peut être un idiot mais savait très bien la signification de _cet acte_ !

- Lucy ? Tu comptes rester là durant toute la soirée ? Tu sais, ça empêche les gens de venir piocher à leur tour ! La ramena sur terre Mirajane.

- Hein ? Euh, oui, excuse-moi…

- Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? Est-ce ce que tu dois offrir ? demanda « innocemment » Mirajane.

- Non, non, pas du tout !.. Je dois y aller !

Sans laisser le temps de répliquer à sa berwoman préférée, la blonde partit au galop dans son appartement, où elle se glissa dans une vitesse impressionnante sous la douche. Elle y resta de longues, longues heures, plongé dans ses réflexions. Un bruit provenant de son salon la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle ne se demanda pas qui était rentré par effraction chez elle, s'était bien trop évident...

Elle saisit rapidement une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de son corps mouillé, et partit en soupirant en direction de salon, on se trouvait le mage de feu en train de glander sur son canapé.

- Yo Luce ! la salua-t-il.

- Natsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore chez moi ?!

- Bah, je suis venu te voir… répondu-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

- Natsu, pas ce soir s'il te plaît !..

- Maieuh… Luce !

- Va plutôt acheter le cadeau que tu dois offrir à la personne que tu as pioché !

- Déjà fait !

- … En si peu de temps ?

- C'était des poissons pour Happy !

- Oh… Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses…

- Et toi, tu dois offrir quoi à qui Luce ?

- Euh… Ca ne te regarde pas Natsu !

- Mais-

- Maintenant sort de chez moi !

Natsu semblait légèrement choqué du ton qu'utilisait sa coéquipière envers lui… C'est vrai quoi, elle lui avait souvent crié dessus, mais jamais comme ça [à part lorsqu'il foutait trop le bordel…] ! Il partit, peiné.

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Les trois jours s'enchainèrent à une vitesse folle – du moins, pour Lucy- et la date que tous attendaient arriva enfin. Ce soir, c'était noël.

Lucy était « tranquillement » en train de se préparer dans sa salle de bain, stressant comme pas possible se demandant bien comme elle pourrait offrir son cadeau à Natsu. Elle y avait réfléchit durant les trois derniers jours mais n'avait toujours pas trouvé la solution c'était beaucoup trop compliqué ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas l'embrasser comme ça, le pauvre… De plus, après cela tout le monde dira qu'ils sont un couple ! Déjà qu'ils le disaient suffisamment auparavant… Elle soupira s'exaspération. Après avoir ajouté un dernier accessoire à sa tenue, elle partit en direction de la guilde rejoins sur le chemin de Levy et Wendy.

- Levy, qu'est-ce que tu dois offrir pour noël ? Et à qui ?

- H-Hein ? Euh… c-c'est un cadeau assez spécial… Je préfère pas le dire ! S'empourpra la mage aux lettres.

- Ah… Dommage. Et toi Wendy ?

- Je ne peux pas non plus te le dire… sourit timidement la petite fille aux cheveux bleus.

Les trois jeunes filles arrivèrent bien vite aux portes de la guilde où elles s'empressèrent d'entrer, pouvant entre les rire et l'agitation qui en provenait. Elle était très animée, comme à son habitude, sauf que cette fois ou pouvait voir l'excitation s'emparant des mages, leur joie de pouvoir fêter noël ensemble et même Titania n'interrompais pas leurs « gentilles » bagarres.

- Ah, vous voilà ? On a failli commencer sans vous. Dit Mirajane tout en posant une dinde dorée sur une immense table recouverte d'une nappe rouge qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

La mage aux cheveux blanc tapa des mains pas la suite pour obtenir l'attention de tous. Une fois qu'elle l'eut captée, elle déclara avec son éternel sourire :

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, la fête peut commencer ! Mangeons et ensuite nous danserons et offrirons les cadeaux…

Un « ouai ! » général parcouru la salle, et les mages s'exécutèrent. Ils parlèrent et rirent durant tout le repas, oubliant tous leurs problèmes et passèrent un bon moment. Le repas se termina vers minuit, et laissa place à la danse. Lucy ne quitta pas sa place et se mit à observer les couples. Levy offrait son cadeau à Gajeel. C'était un très très fin cadeau, que le dragon slayer s'empressa d'ouvrir. C'était… une lettre ? La mage de l'acier sembla aussi intriguer que Lucy, mais ouvrit tout de même la lettre. Levy à ses côtés se tortillait en rougissant. Ce spectacle était si mignon… Elle ne put laisser échapper à bref sourire en apercevant ce spectacle. Lorsque Gajeel eut finit de lire la lettre, il eut un sourire mesquin et s'empressa d'embrasser la mage aux mots. L'embrasser ? Cette fameuse lettre ne pouvait donc qu'être une lettre d'amour…

Elle soupira ensuite. Jamais personne ne lui offrirais une lettre à elle. Et encore moins cet imbécile de mage aux cheveux roses !.. Elle aurait bien aimé – même adoré- pourtant. En parlant de ce dernier, elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle lui offrirait son cadeau. Ca la tracassait vraiment beaucoup ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur elle, pourquoi ?! Un main vînt se poser sur ses épaules découvertes la faisant sortir de ces pensées.

- Grey ? demanda la blonde.

- Oui, je suis chargé de t'offrir ton cadeau de noël !

Entre toutes ces questions elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle aussi devait recevoir un cadeau, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! demanda-t-elle tout à coup excitée en bondissant de sa chaise.

Il lui sourit et s'approcha doucement d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se retrouvent sur sa joue, et y déposa tendrement un bisou, faisant rougir la blonde. Il se redressa et sourit à pleine dent.

- Voilà, c'était ça. Par contre, fait attention à ce que Juvia ne vienne pas te tuer !

Et il s'éloigna pour rejoindre cette dernière qui la regardait avec un regard tueur. Lucy frissonna de peur. Elle allait se faire tuer, ça c'était sûr ! Bon, maintenant passons au cadeau de l'autre mage… Tien ? C'était lui qui venait de partir en portant les portes de la guilde ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si énervé tout à coup ?.. Bref, quelle qu'en soit la raison, il fallait qu'elle le rattrape. Elle passa à son tour pas ces portes et frissonna sous la neige tombante, remarquant qu'elle n'était que très peu couverte. Mais pas le temps de retourner à la guilde pour aller chercher son gilet, sinon elle perdrait Natsu de vu ! Mais c'est qu'il marchait vite, le mage de feu ! Même en courant elle n'était pas sûre de le rattraper !.. En plus, il faisait froid. Très froid. Elle allait attraper un rhume, c'est sûr !

Elle suivait l'ombre qui se déplaçait sur un chemin qui ne lui était pas inconnu dans l'espoir de la rattraper. La maison de Natsu n'était pourtant pas par-là, elle se demandait donc pourquoi prenait-il ce chemin… C'était étrange, vraiment étrange, mais bon, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle courait dans la neige et faillit glisser à plusieurs reprise, mais se rattrapais toujours heureusement. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de chez elle et vit le poursuivit escalader le mur jusqu'à la fenêtre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait toujours à venir chez elle ? Même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là quoi ! Si c'était une manie, il faudrait s'en débarrasser avant que ça ne devienne trop grave… Elle passa par la porte [Moi : bah oui, vous avez cru qu'elle allait escalader le mur à son tour ?] et se précipita dans sa chambre où elle vit un Natsu qui boudait avachi sur son lit, dos à elle.

- Natsu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?..

Il ne se retourna pas, il avait dut l'entendre arriver. Après tout, c'était un dragon slayer, il avait l'ouï fine ! Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, mais ce stoppa à quelques centimètres lorsqu'il prit la parole d'un ton arrogant et contrarié.

- Ca y est ? Tu as fini de batifoler avec le glaçon ? Et lorsque t'en as marre tu te décides à venir me voir ?

Lucy fut choquée par ses propos. Elle ? Batifoler avec Grey ? Où ? Quoi ? Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Quand avait-elle batifolé avec lui ? Ce pourrait-il que ça soit… Tout à l'heure ? Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée ? Mais dans ce cas, c'était ridicule ! Il ne l'avait qu'embrassé sur la joue ! Et encore, ce n'était pas comme si il en avait le choix ! La blonde se retînt de rire face à la naïveté de son partenaire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes voyons Natsu ? Je n'ai jamais batifolé avec Grey voyons, tu t'intentes des histoires !

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et la fixa dans les yeux. Lucy peut lire qu'il ne plaisantait pas, qu'il était très sérieux même. Elle pouvait même y voir une petite lueur de jalousie – mais elle se trompait certainement. Il prit à son tour la parole, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.

- Ah ouai ? Et lorsqu'il t'a embrassé tout à l'heure c'était quoi ça ? Et j'ai bien vu comment t'as rougit ! Puis tout de suite après t'ose venir me voir ?

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait… Vraiment, mais quel idiot ce Natsu ! C'était un imbécile de première ! Elle reprit avec une voix douce :

- Mais non pauvre idiot ! C'était juste le cadeau que Grey devais m'offrir !.. Il n'avait pas le choix si tu préfères…

Il sembla surpris. Alors comme ça le glaçon ne l'avait pas fait de son plein gré ? Ca le rassurait vraiment, le poids qui pesait dans son cœur était dorénavant partit et le laissait respirer convenablement.

- Ah, ce n'était qu'un cadeau de noël. Je préfère ça ! dit-il avec son grand sourire habituel.

Lucy soupira en souriant. Elle s'approcha prudemment de lui avant de s'assoir sur le lit en lui faisant face. Elle prit délicatement sa tête entre ses mains et lui dit en un sourire : « Voilà le tiens ! ». Elle rapprocha doucement leur deux têtes, et s'arrêta quelques millimètres avant de coller leur lèvres l'une à l'autre, se posant toutes sortes de questions. Et s'il la repoussait ? Et si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ? Et puis, laissons tomber toutes ces questions, elle n'aura qu'à dire qu'elle était obligée de le faire car elle se devait de lui offrir son cadeau ! Elle rompit l'espace qui les séparait pour goûter à ses lèvres qui les avaient tant narguées. Elle ne put contenir sa joie lorsqu'elle sentit que Natsu répondit au baiser.

Natsu venait subitement de se faire embrasser par sa blonde, quoi que s'il n'aurait pas voulu elle lui avait suffisamment le temps de résister. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier le doux cadeau qu'elle lui offrait… Il s'était demandé toute la soirée qui allait lui offrir son cadeau et surtout qu'est-ce que ça serait, et il ne fut vraiment pas déçu – pour tout dire, c'était même au-dessus de ses espérances. C'était un moment merveilleux, magique, magnifique, et il priait antérieurement pour que rien ne le brise, et surtout pas son compagnons ailé bleu. Il mordilla la lèvre inferieur de son « amie » pour qu'elle entrouvre sa bouche et puisse laisser passer sa langue.

Par manque de souffle, ils durent se séparer et se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans pour autant briser le contacte de leurs mains sur le visage de l'autre.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'a jamais offert… Merci, Luce.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse de ne pas s'être fait rejetée.

- Et c'est le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu à offrir ! Lui sourit-t-elle.

Avant de ne la laisser prononcer d'autres mots, il se jette sur elle l'écrasant de tout son poids sur le lit pour lui décrocher un autre baiser.

- je t'aime… chuchota-t-il entre de baiser.

- Moi aussi…

Tout content d'avoir entendu ces mots de sa mage, le dragon slayer l'embrassa avec fougue e tce qu'ils firent plus tard ne nous regarde pas.

******ღღღ ஐ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ஐ ღღღ**

Le soir, bien après que la fête fut finie, J'étais seule à la guilde en train de ranger le bazar déclenché quelques heures plus tôt. Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant place à un chat bleu volant à une vitesse ahurissante, qui criait :

- Mira, Mira ! On a réussi !

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle pas surprise du tout, Tu les as vu ?

- Ouiii, Natsu était tout nu sur Lucy et ils gémissaient en s'embrassant ! D'ailleurs j'ai rien compris à ce qu'ils faisaient…

Je laissai échapper un rire mesquin avant de me reprendre suite à la question d'Happy :

- Mira, donne-moi mes poissons maintenant ! J'ai tout fait comme tu me l'as dit, j'ai bien joué le rôle des boites !

- C'est vrai, tu as été parfait ! Tu as bien donnés les bons papiers aux bonnes personnes, donc comme convenu, je t'apporte tes poissons…

Et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour lui apporter ses poisson... Vraiment, mes idées sont toujours parfaites ! Vivement la prochaine fête pour que je puisse mettre en couple de nouveau mage !..

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de fin de chapitre: **Voili voilu voilou ^w^ Laissez un commentaire tout mignon disant si vous avez aimé ou non ^_^ Le prochain OS s'appelle "Un échange non désiré" =D

A la prochaine ^w^


End file.
